ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom: Lethal Protector, the Video Game (OrionSTARB0Y Variant)
NOTE: View the complete Notes at deviantART! Venom and all associated characters are property of Marvel Entertainment, Inc. Video game idea and notes created by Orion "OrionSTARB0Y" Petitclerc. 'Plot Synopsis' After a long, arduous history of vengeance against his most hated foe, Eddie Brock, a.k.a. Venom, has departed from the Big Apple and his pursuit of Spider-Man’s demise for the misty hills and Golden Gates of San Francisco to bring justice to the streets as the Lethal Protector! But counter to Venom’s expectations, he has found himself wrapped up with a secret underground society and their struggle against Roland Treece and the infamous Life Foundation. Venom will have to face the ire of both villains and heroes alike, employing the symbiote’s extraordinary feats of strength and stealth while determining which path he shall take: the Anti-Hero or the Villain! 'HUD Elements' *Health Meter *Substance Meter *Rage Meter *Morality Meter *Incognito Indicator *Mini Map *Enemy Health Meter *Objective Marker 'Consumables & Collectibles' *Chocolate Bars (Health, Positive Morality) *Brains (Health, Negative Morality, Feed from NPCs) *Growth Steroid (Substance Regeneration, Neutral Morality) *Fear Points (Attainable through Negative Morality gain and acts of terrorism, Used to purchase upgrades to Symbiote Control Attacks) *Respect Points (Attainable through Positive Morality gain and acts of heroism, Used to purchase upgrades to Web-Based Attacks) *XP Points (Attainable through mission and objective completion, Used to purchase upgrades to Standard Attacks and Status Boosts) *Comic Books (Hidden throughout the game, Selections from Venom stories) *Action Figures (Hidden throughout the game and attainable through completion of Challenges, 3-D models of in-game characters complete with biography trading cards) *Symbiote DNA Samples (Hidden throughout the game and attainable through completion of Challenges, Unlocks alternate costumes) 'Morality System' Morality influences NPC interactions, Venom’s role in side missions, and the nature of Venom’s most powerful attacks. Venom’s morality is judged by actions as large as story-changing choices to as small as his encounters with Bad, Neutral, and Good NPCs. Completing either a Negative or Positive Morality action rewards Venom with spendable points, affects general gameplay, and determines the path of his story. *Negative Morality causes: law enforcement NPCs (such as Police Officers, Superheroes, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents) to be more aggressive and dangerous by adopting specialized weapons and munitions and spawning or ambushing Venom at a higher probability rate; uncooperativeness in Neutral and Good NPCs and cooperativeness through fear in Bad NPCs; more criminal side missions; and a greater focus on Symbiote Control Attacks. The extreme of Negative Morality: Villain. *Positive Morality causes: lower aggressiveness, dangerousness, and spawning/ambushing probability rates for law enforcement NPCs (and an increased probability of cooperativeness); increased cooperativeness in Neutral and Good NPCs and uncooperativeness in Bad NPCs; more heroic side missions; and a greater focus on Web-Based Attacks. The extreme of Positive Morality: Anti-Hero. 'Substance Generation System' The symbiote—like anything else—is finite in mass. When Venom utilizes the symbiote’s powers, he is tapping into the symbiote’s own substance to generate webbing and extensions of the suit. The symbiote will eventually reach a limit of how much more of its substance it can offer Venom to use, and will require time to regenerate the lost substance. Because of Eddie’s unique bond to the symbiote, it will never fully sacrifice its substance. When the Substance Meter runs low or hits bottom, the player must allow Venom to rest, rely mainly on melee attacks (limit the use of Web or Symbiote Control attacks), or use a Growth Steroid from the player’s inventory and collected within the game. The Substance Meter will fill back up over time, but a Growth Steroid will instantly regenerate 25% of lost substance. Travel using webs will incur minimal substance expense. The substance regeneration rate can be increased using XP. Growth Steroids cannot be used with a full Substance Meter. Category:Video games Category:Venom